Products that combine wood materials with thermoplastic or thermoset materials are known. These products generally are made using batch processes, such as processes that employ heated platens to apply heat and a compression force to the substrate, instead of continuous processes.
Recently, products comprising waste plastics and waste cellulosic materials have been developed, most of which are made by extrusion or injection-die methods. Examples of patented inventions concerning wood/plastic composite products include:
(a) Smith's U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,980, which describes forming mixtures of materials using three separate delivery systems, and thereafter extruding products comprising the mixture; PA1 (b) Goforth et al.'s U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,910, which describes an extrusion process for making synthetic wood products from recycled materials, such as low or high density polyethylene; PA1 (c) Wold's U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,954, which discusses a method for forming wood-plastic composites comprising placing mixtures of such materials in molds and subjecting the mixture to sufficient temperatures to cause the material to occupy the mold and assume its shape; and PA1 (d) Reetz' U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,155,146 and 5,356,278, incorporated herein by reference, which describe extrusion apparatuses and processes for processing charges that include expanded thermoplastic materials, such as polystyrene.
There are several disadvantages associated with the inventions discussed above. A principal problem associated with extrusion and injection methods is that the particle size of the materials used to form the composite must be fairly small. Otherwise, the viscosity of the composite mixture is too high to be extruded or injection molded efficiently. Moreover, extrusion and injection processes are further limited by the ratio of filler materials, such as wood, to the thermoactive materials that can be used in the charge (i.e., the mixture of filler material and thermoactive material used to form the final product). This puts undesirable constraints on the products that can be produced.
Another problem associated with these prior processes and apparatuses involving heated platens is that they produce products batchwise, instead of continuously. This substantially reduces product throughput. For example, heated platens take too long to heat composites completely throughout their cross section. If the temperature of the platens is increased too much in an effort to speed production, the composite product may burn or scorch, particularly at temperatures above about 400.degree. F. Moreover, many processes that use platen presses require that the platen not only be heated but also cooled during each production cycle. This decreases product throughput and is expensive in view of the energy required to complete the serial heating and cooling steps.
Steam injection processes also can be used to produce composites. However, the initial steam heating stage is followed by continued heating to remove all of the water applied to the composite during the steam injection process. The combination of heating the composite to form products, followed by continued heating to remove water, requires a longer period of time and is more expensive than is desirable in a commercial process. German Patent No. 14 53 374 (the '374 patent) describes a continuous process for forming composites comprising waste plastic and waste wood. A mixture of waste plastic and waste wood is pressed in the nip between two rollers and hot air is applied to the substrate as it travels around the rollers. The structural features of the apparatus described in the '374 patent are limiting. For example, the '374 patent teaches applying hot gas to only one of the two major opposed surfaces of a substrate at a time. As the substrate passes over one roller gas is applied to one surface; then as the substrate passes over a second roller, hot gas is applied to the opposite surface. There is considerable energy loss, and therefore added expense, as a result of heated gas being vented to the atmosphere after passing through the composite. This also may present a health problem in that vented gas may include volatile organic compounds (VOCs) that present a health risk.
Despite the inventions discussed above, there still is a need for an effective and efficient apparatus and method for continuously forming composite products.